ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen
Gwen was a camper, and a protagonist of Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She returned as a minor character on Total Drama Action and was the captain of the Screaming Gaffers. She also returned as a protagonist for Total Drama World Tour and was a member of Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and had a cameo appearance in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. She was also a dueteragonist on Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. She is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses, Gwen's guard lowering with each season. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd. As revealed in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she distances herself from it because she believes it is not where she belongs. She isn't afraid to stand her ground should her reputation take a hit. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in Phobia Factor, The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. She believes strongly in karma, and is also a huge fan of horror movies, the clichés of which will sometimes dictate how she performs in challenges. Trivia Comparisons *Gwen is confirmed to have dyed hair, with her real hair being brown. This makes her one of four characters to dye her hair in a unnatural color, the others being Duncan, Max, Sierra **She is one out of eight contestants who have dyed their hair overall, the others being Blaineley, Duncan, Lindsay, Max, Sierra, Tammy, and Zoey. *Gwen is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. *Gwen was one of the few contestants known to be able to play an instrument. In her case, it is the drums. **The others are Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Cody, Harold, and Alejandro, who play the violin (Courtney), guitar (Duncan and Trent), keyboard/keytar (Cody and Harold), tuba (Harold), and accordion (Alejandro) respectively. *Gwen is one of seven contestants to throw a challenge for their team. The others are Alejandro, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Scott, and Trent. *Gwen has more guys find her attractive than any other girl on the show. The other girls to have more than one guy attracted to them are Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, Anne Maria, and Jasmine. Throughout the series, six guys have found her attractive at some points of the series: **Trent and Gwen were in a relationship for a majority of season one, and the beginning of season two, before they broke up. **Cody constantly tries to hit on Gwen, but fails. **Owen constantly calls Gwen a hot chick, but never actually says so to her face. **Tyler agrees with Owen about Gwen being hot in The EX-Files. **Harold confesses that he finds Gwen attractive in The Chefshank Redemption, after she smashes a shovel over his head. **Duncan and Gwen were in a romantic relationship from The EX-Files to Moon Madness. He also called her a hot chick several times before they become a couple. *Gwen and Courtney are the third duo to battle it out as a result of a tie, the first duo being Duncan and Beth and the second being DJ and Lindsay. *Gwen, along with Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Lindsay are the only five contestants to compete in four seasons. *She is the fourth veteran to be a part of a challenge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the others being Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, and DJ. *Gwen was the first person to vote herself off; the other contestants who voted for themselves being Dave, DJ, Harold, and Lindsay. **However, unlike the others, she was forced to do so, as Justin stated that she owed them for the challenges that Trent threw. **She is the first to throw a challenge in order to get herself eliminated. *Gwen is one of four contestants to appear in all episodes of two seasons, the others being Duncan, Heather and Zoey. *Gwen and Noah are the only former Screaming Gophers that haven't shown a form of nudity at any point in the series. *Gwen is the fourth contestant to ever attend another team's elimination ceremony, the others being Duncan, Alejandro and Tyler. *Gwen broke up with both her boyfriends in the fifth episode of a season. **Coincidentally, in those same seasons, Gwen and her boyfriend were the first to receive the symbol of immunity at the first elimination ceremony they attended as a couple. ***Gwen and Trent were the first to be given Gilded Chris Awards in Alien Resurr-eggtion. ***Gwen and Duncan were the first Villainous Vultures to receive marshmallows in Evil Dread. *Gwen, along with Jo, are the only contestants who have had their names changed. **In this case, Gwen's old name was Heather before Camp TV's trailer was made. ***Ironically, Heather is one of her worst enemies. *Gwen, along with Heather, Sierra, Tom, and Jen, are the only characters shown to have created a blog. *Gwen and Sadie were the only campers to reject a marshmallow. This is seen in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, when Gwen already said she had a good time, but Chris told her to sit down, and gave the final marshmallow to her. *Gwen is one of two contestants to believe in karma. She seems to be a strong believer in karma as she mentions it throughout the series. *Gwen's eliminations in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour were partially because of her two love interests: Trent and Duncan, respectively. *Gwen, along with Ezekiel and Izzy, is one of the only contestants to be the lowest ranking member of their team more than once. **She's also one of only four female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, the others are Beth, Heather, and Sky. Competition *Gwen is the only female contestant to be exiled to Boney Island in Total Drama All-Stars. **She is also the only member of the original twenty-two contestants to be exiled. *Gwen has won more challenges for her team or for herself and her partner than any other contestant in the series, with fifteen (sixteen counting her ending of Total Drama Island). **Eight/nine of the challenges she won were in Total Drama Island, which is also the current record for most challenges won in a single season by a contestant. **However, Gwen ranks second when it comes to winning individual challenges. She has won five/six individual challenges, behind Heather who has won six/seven. *Counting her ending of The Very Last Episode, Really!, Gwen is the first contestant to be the highest ranking member of a team and the lowest ranking member of another team. The second being Lightning. *Gwen was the only member of Team Amazon to be eliminated in Total Drama World Tour before the merge. *Gwen is one of two contestants to be on the most successful team of each season, being on the Screaming Gophers in Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gaffers in Total Drama Action, Team Amazon in Total Drama World Tour and the Villainous Vultures in Total Drama All-Stars, with the other being Heather. *Coincidentally, both seasons that Gwen made it to the final four take place at Camp Wawanakwa. *Gwen has won more horror-themed challenges than any other contestants, winning four out of seven of them. **She was eliminated prior to The Sand Witch Project and didn't participate in the seasons that contained Finders Creepers and Hurl and Go Seek. Thus, she has won all of the horror-themed challenges she competed in. Miscellaneous *According to Gwen's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite music is Punk Rock and Emo. **Also stated in her biography, her favorite color is midnight blue and her favorite food is blueberries. *It is revealed on Total Drama Online that Gwen keeps her makeup in a secret compartment of her platform boots. **It is also revealed that Gwen's lipstick is blue paint mixed with chapstick which she calls "misery blue" and that she uses the same hair dye as her nana. *Gwen's hair dye is a custom blend of Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears, and Cheerful Robin's Egg. *Interestingly, Gwen dated two people whom she does not consider sane and shows no feelings for the boy who she considers sane. *Gwen is the only known contestant other than Rodney to have a single parent (mother only), as seen in her video message and her biography. *Gwen appears to be ambidextrous as she is seen holding a pencil with her right hand in Not Quite Famous, but uses her left in Search and Do Not Destroy. *It is revealed that Gwen is allergic to eucalyptus in Picnic at Hanging Dork. **This caused her elimination as she found it difficult to feed the koalas in the tiebreaker against Courtney. *Gwen has stayed on Camp Wawanakwa longer than any other contestant. **In Total Drama Island, she made it to the finale along with Owen. Additionally, she is the only contestant to never left the island at any point that season. ***Owen was the winner in his ending, but he went on a five-star cruise for a weekend with the other guys as a reward at the end of Brunch of Disgustingness. **She also returns to the island in Total Drama Action and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **In Total Drama All-Stars, she returns as a contestant, is the last first generation contestant standing and returned as one of Zoey's helpers in the finale. **Ironically, Gwen seemed to hate being on the island the most. *Gwen is revealed to be an environmentalist, being impressed with Duncan's choice to give the money to Green Peace in The Aftermath: IV, and then later starting a web show in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special to help the environment. *Gwen has an interest in art (shown several times throughout the show, and says she wishes to study art history at university in the future) and astronomy (shown in The Big Sleep and The Aftermath: II). *As revealed by Geoff in The Aftermath: II, Gwen owns two lizards, and as revealed by Beth in Mutiny on the Soundstage, their names are Angus and Vampyra. *As revealed by Duncan in Mutiny on the Soundstage, Gwen's favorite band is the Gothic Mind Explosion and she wants a Ford 1967 Mustang as her car. *In Hook, Line, and Screamer, it's revealed that Gwen's favorite movie is "Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror." *According to the Cartoon Network website, Gwen's favorite movie genre is horror. *It is revealed in Riot On Set that Gwen once had a job at a petting zoo. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Goths Category:Heroines Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have a grandma Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Black Boots Category:Canadian Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers Category:Emos Category:Characters voiced by Megan Fahlenbock Category:Blue hair Category:Giants Category:Blue Lips Category:Black eyes Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who have a brother Category:Midnight Blue Category:Love Interests Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Amazon Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Characters with allergies Category:Goth girls Category:Various Jobs Category:Drummers Category:Artists Category:Black hair Category:Lizards Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Brown hair Category:Teal hair Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Anti-heroes Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Team Teens Characters Category:Girls vs. Aliens characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Elderly characters